The increasing exposure of man to radio frequency energy has necessitated obtaining dosimetric information for use in the evaluation of possible biological hazards. Though of great significance, previous dosimetric work has mostly been limited to pristine conditions such as exposure of single animals to free-space plane waves. We have recently shown that the absorbed dose and its distribution are drastically altered on account of physical environments such as the presence of ground and reflecting surfaces and other animals in close proximity. A finite-size metal corner reflector, for example, may increase the dose by a factor of 27 relative to that for free-space irradiation. The proposed work will extend the state of knowledge to include the effects of finite conductivity, finite size ground and reflectors, multiple animal exposure, and the important near-field conditions on the absorbed dose and its distribution. Both numerical solutions and experimental testing with models of man and animals will be used in the proposed work. The numerical solutions will require the implementation of special Green's functions and application of the method of angular spectrum of plane waves. The major theoretical results will be tested with experimental models and a limited number of experiments will also be done with small animals.